<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies by OliverTypes22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016303">Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverTypes22/pseuds/OliverTypes22'>OliverTypes22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Bugs &amp; Insects, Detailed insect death, Drama &amp; Romance, Mentions of alcohol, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning ones existence, Referencing Butterflies, Slow Burn, This fic is more of a vent, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverTypes22/pseuds/OliverTypes22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's it like to love?"</p><p>"I don't know," he shrugged "what's it like to be loved?"</p><p>This fic will dive into some personal topics because it is a mere vent. Do note that everyone here has flesh heads instead of object heads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randy Jade/Phonegingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's understandable for those to feel some sort of discomfort towards insects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're not like humans, to say the least. Some have more than four limbs, or two eyes, or sometimes none. Their abnormal structure that could barely show some resemblance to human anatomy is a sight- good or bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like the cycle of life, it is either to eat or be eaten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have their ways to survive within this life cycle and that is to adapt with their surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some might blend in with the environment, some might mutate and use their newfound genetics to their advantage, some might even use others to get what they want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The earth is our chessboard and we're the pawns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides an ugly fight filled with patience, there can be beauty hidden within the broken shells and torn off legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something breaking through the cocoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A butterfly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A winged insect who had finally entered their final stage of growing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With colorful wings to scare off predators, they had their own strategy to survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A predator would not risk eating a butterfly with beautiful wings that could possibly kill them slowly inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drying off their wings, the insect started to flutter them and took off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The butterfly is often symbolized as hope or beauty. However, it depends on what type it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could mean a sign of death around the corner, or the birth of a new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a small insect who lives within could bring such complicated meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beautiful little thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shame, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That it just happens to live in a world where beauty is often killed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The poor little thing was caught by two hands of a cryptid, crushed between the different-textured palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look what you did</span>
  </em>
  <span>" a disembodied voice spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gingi sat down as they had their hands clasped together tightly, feeling something wet within their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you think that was necessary? Poor thing probably just got the chance to fly for the first time</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shush!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cryptid slowly opened their palms to see the dead and deformed butterfly. It's thin wings were left torn and folded while the body was crushed- only leaving it twitching until it finally stopped trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not feeling a sense of shame, Gingi just admired their own work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're an asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up, narrator!" Gingi barked "I'm bored out of my mind and I need something to distract meself"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I understand but… killing butterflies? Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not all the time, narrator. Only when I see one"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh-huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared down at the crushed bug on their palms before shaking their hands to get them off. Seeing the wings fall onto the ground and having to scrape off its body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence before Gingi stood up, rubbing their hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you even feel bad?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cryptid stopped, staring into the distance before scoffing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are already so many butterflies around the world, is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much of a loss if one is gone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The disembodied voice did not say anything but Gingi knew that if it had a face; it would be a disappointing one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>you… you know what? I'm going to stop asking about your morals. It's obvious you barely have a proper moral compass</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blow it out of your ass"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they went home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the crushed little insect on the grass that hid its body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it much of a loss?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>